


Hear Me

by The_Katanna_Twins



Category: Gravitation, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Katanna_Twins/pseuds/The_Katanna_Twins
Summary: Kagome have come home injured, and she will tell none of them what happened. Finally, her mother and grandfather call for help from the only ones they can turn to. Family.





	1. Chapter One

Hear Me

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One

A slight breeze rustled the leaves of the Goshinboku over Kagome Higurashi’s head as the sun had started to rise casting the first light of day into the darkness. Shadows played over her red hakama from the large boughs. Long black locks fell over her thin shoulders to pool in waves onto the ground before the sacred tree where she was seated. Her white chihaya rose as fell almost unseen with her steady and shallow breaths. 

All this went unnoticed by the young woman as pen scratched rapidly across paper. A pouted lower lip pressed between white teeth until she flinched at the pain and stopped in her writing as if startled by the sting from the pressure. A small sigh escaped her before she leaned back against the massive trunk of the tree and look up to see the light play over the ground where she stretched out her long slender legs. No sound escaped her as she placed the notebook beside her. She had no wish to look back at what had been written because she knew all too well the words. The melody of the lyrics played in her mind and Kagome frowned unhappily as she raised her hand to trace the scars along her throat.

It had been a year since she had gotten them and the others on her soft skin. A year since she had come back home for good, and spent almost a month in the hospital due to her injuries. Three years she had spent tracking down the shards of the Shikon No Tama. In that time she had made both friends and enemies, and she'd had adventures that no one would ever believe where real. The things she had seen and the things she had done we're now only a part of legend. A fantastical story. The part of her life that no one outside of her family would ever believe had truly happened to her, and that was only because they had been there on this side of the well to witness the effects.

Slowly her hand lowered from the scars on her neck to rest her hand over the Shikon No Tama that was hidden just under the white collar of her chihaya. All that trouble, and all those lives lost, because of such a small thing. Even now she could feel the power from from the accursed gem. In the last year the power of the jewel had still called out to the dark places that were in people's hearts. Many would find themselves on the shrine's grounds, and not know why or how they did come to be there. Driven almost instinctively toward its power. It was said that a truly selfless wish could completely purify the jewel, but was there even such a thing?

Time and time again this question had played through her mind. Not once in all that time had she been able to think of an unselfish wish. For that is what wishes were. To wish meant to desire something; to want. Wants, desires, and hopes all came from the same place. Even to wish for something for someone else was not completely selfless because internally the person making the wish would be receiving something in return. Even if that something was only knowing that they had done something nice for someone else. 

After all this time thinking on the subject Kagome had come to the conclusion that there was no such thing as a truly selfless wish. Therefore there was no way to completely rid the world of the jewels existence, and so she was stuck with the responsibility of it’s protection. Maybe someday the right wish would come, but until then she would try to keep its continued existence hidden.

The sound of the morning birds turned her attention away from her internal thoughts on the past. To go too far down that path would only lead to heartache again, and thoughts that she did not want to have. Those memories could stay buried where they were just under the surface. It was the best place for them, but the fact that those things had happened would continue to haunt her. Although she knew that her behavior since her almost death worried her family greatly.

Her mother worried as Kagome had been training extensively since her return. Training herself as a miko consumed her days, and nightmares plagued her nights. She slept very little as it was. Always going to bed after everyone was well asleep, and then up again outside before the sun rose. Kimiko Higurashi had tried to get her daughter to slow down. Tried to convince her to seek help after what had happened, but she was refused every time. The stronger a miko she became meant better protection with the Shikon.

Her grandfather fretted over this as well. As happy as he was for his eldest grandchild to start taking her training and shrine duties seriously; he also knew there was only so much she would be able to do now. The scarring on her throat had made her unable to speak, and therefore unable to carry out all the duties and responsibilities to take over the shrine. She would not be able to greet any guests, tell the stories and history of the shrine, or to chant the sutras. It was because of this that Souta was expected to inherit the responsibility.

Souta looked up to his older sister, and had admired her. He still did, but she had changed so much since her travels had ended that he was sometime unsure of how to connect with her. He was still young, but now had to start his own training to take over where she could not. Every day he watched her as she trained and tended the shrine grounds. He had become a presence at her side as he learned from her what he could, and then the rest from their grandfather. His own spiritual power had been unlocked with the help of his sister, and it was only a matter of time before he could do the same cleansing of the grounds she did.

Kagome shifted and then settled as her body relaxed into meditation. This was something she did every morning after the sun had just risen. A pink glow came to her skin and pulsed outward from her into the air and ground. The grass shone a healthy green, and the air around the shrine was crisp and clear of any of the pollution from the world around it. The leaves of the Goshinboku seemed to dance happily as any impurities around in the area were cleansed from the grounds and air.

She sat like this for several hours; taking only a little notice as another presence settled themselves next to her. She knew it was only Souta now joining her in morning meditation as he had taken to doing for half a year now. His light blue aura joining her own pink. The air soon warmed from the sun and as the slight chill fully faded two sets of eyes opened.

‘He’s getting better every day. Soon there will be no need for me here.’ Kagome thought as she gently ruffled her little brothers hair.

“Let’s get breakfast, Kagome. Mom is probably waiting for us by now.” Souta said with a smile as he stood and held out his hand to help her up.

Nodding her agreement Kagome grasped her notebook in one hand and the young teens hand with the other. After she was standing she watched as Souta turned to walk toward the house while she turned back to the sacred tree. Resting her hand on the bark for only a moment her eyes misted at the feeling of comfort the tree sent back to her. Soon enough she turned to follow with silent footsteps into the house.

123

It was after noon when she felt it. Tending to the gardens of the shrine as she did every day after lunch the sensation slid across her skin. Someone with the training of a monk as well as another had just entered the shrine grounds. One whose aura was darker, but strangely familiar. She could feel something inside her calling her to greet these people. 

Making her way away from the gardens in back of the shrine Kagome brushed the dirt gently away from her hands. Her slow and measured steps brought her to them soon enough, and it was then she stopped with a look of surprise. A feeling of kindredship welled in her chest as honeyed brown eyes met the detached light brown of a man that was vaguely familiar to her. The other young man looked just like his older brother except for his black hair and eyes. It had been years since she had seen either one of these men.

-Eiri! Tatsuha!- Her mouth moved as if the call out to them, but no sound was uttered as her pace picked up and her face lit in surprise.

Soon enough she came to a stop in front of them where they had waited for her after seeing her coming. A long moment passed as they took in the changes ten years had brought. The last time she had seen either of them was at her father's funeral. She had only been nine then, and Tetsuha six while Eiri was a little older at twelve.

What many people didn’t know or realize was that many of the families who had run shrines and temples in Japan had been intermarrying for generations. As it was Tetsuha and Eiri as well as their older sister Mika were the grandchildren of her grandfather's sister. She had played with them when they were younger at times when the families would get together for one reason or another.

-How are you?- A flush came to her cheeks as she tried to speak before remembering that they would not hear her.

“Kagome.” Eiri’s voice was deep as his light brown eyes watched her and Tatsuha smiled at her softly.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed. We heard from dad.” Tatsuha said as if the scars on her throat, and the reason for her silence, wasn’t obvious.

Kagome responded with a questioning look before Eiri spoke.

“Let’s go inside. We can talk with your mother then.” He left no room for argument as he walked toward the house only to turn back to look at them a few minutes later and make sure they were following.

After they had all entered the house and greetings were exchanged Kagome picked up one of the notebooks that were laying with a pen around the house. Writing was the only way in which her words could be conveyed into a conversation now. As much as she had tried to let her family know what she meant without it, in the last year, writing had been the only way for them to understand her. Only Souta had been accepting of her need to be understood without writing or sign language. She loved him all the more for it. Kagome had never felt more alone than in this last year. 

She sat down across from Eiri and Tatsuha. Next to her was her mother who was looking a little sad while Souta placed himself on the other side of her. Souta watched the two curiously. He didn’t really know them as he had only been a toddler the last time their families had gotten together. They were quickly introduced as Kagome place the tea pot onto the table.

“How are you boys doing these days?” Kimiko asked politely after the tea had been served.

“I’m good. Keeping busy with my training, and duties at the temple.” Tatsuha replied with a small smile as Eiri shifted next to him.

“What about you Eiri?” Her mother prompted when the man didn’t say anything.

“He’s been kept busy between his writing and his lover.” Tatsuha replied for him with a small chuckle at the thought only to pause as the rapid scratching of pen on paper filled the silence.

(You’ve just had a new book printed didn’t you? I haven’t gotten to read it yet, but Cool was wonderful. I’m looking forward to your new one when I have the time.) Kagome held up the notepad and watched as Eiri nodded in thanks for the compliment.

When silence fell between them Kagome looked between the brothers and her mother in question. It was odd that they would come today, and her mother seemed to know that they would be here. Her sad and slightly guilty face had her wondering what was going on until Eiri finally spoke for the first time since he had said her name. Kagome’s eyes widened and she looked back to her mother at his words.

“No one has told her why we came here?” Eiri’s very was cold and incredulous as he shot Kimiko a sharp look from under blond hair.

“Mom? What does he mean by that?” Souta asked for her when he could see his sister’s confusion.

Kimiko sighed heavily as she looked back at her children. One still young and learning to take on a responsibility that had been meant for his older sister. The other older, and scarred in ways none of them could understand. It had taken months for her daughter to get back on her feet. She wasn’t back to her old self and she never would be. Kimiko understood that, but she still wouldn’t tell anyone what had happened the day that Souta had come running from the well house in terror. They had almost lost her twice on the way to the hospital, and she had spent a month in a coma. 

Kimiko was at a loss as to how to help her. Her daughter couldn’t speak. She had tried to convince her to learn sign language many times, but Kagome would always turn away. She was withdrawn and the avenues of communication were cut off with the exception of her notebook. Kimiko worried how she would live her life. Souta would ultimately be the one to take over the shrine. One day he would get married; have children. She wanted the same for her daughter, but knew with the way things were now that it may never happen for her.

She needed a change.

“Your grandfather and I have decided that you need some time to figure out what you want to do with your life. It’s become clear to us that maybe here at the shrine isn’t the best place for you to do so.” Kimiko’s eyes were misted, but her voice was strong and steady.

Hurt and the stabbing sense of betrayal flooded her. Kagome looked at her mother as her hand moved quickly across the paper.

(You’re sending me away?!) The lines were shaky and not as neatly written as they had been before.

“We feel that it’s best for you-” Kimiko didn’t get to finish as Kagome launched up from her seat and ran up the stair to her room.

Kimiko sighed heavily as she watched her daughter leave the room. A crash came from upstairs a moment later, and she flinched at the sound. She turned back to see Tatsuha looking uncomfortable while Eiri gave her a hard stare. Souta, on the other hand, picked up the notepad from the floor where it had fallen before turning to look at his mother.

“I hope you and grandpa know what you’re doing.” The young teen’s voice was upset as he turned away and tossed the notepad onto the table before the door slammed as he made his way outside.

The room was filled with a heavy silence for several minutes before Kimiko let out a small breath and looked back to the two in front of her. This was not how she had seen this visit going, and now everything had been turned on it’s ear. Eiri continued to look toward the stairs where Kagome had gone. They had been close when they were children, and Kimiko didn’t doubt that he was still taking in the changes in her daughter.

What Kimiko didn’t know was that Eiri wasn’t really thinking about that. He was lost in the memories of when they were children, and what had happened shortly after the last time he had seen her. When he had gone to America. His father had made a point to have Tatsuha tell him everything he had been told about what he had been told from his uncle. Eiri could see a lot of himself from just a year ago in his cousin right now. The way he was before he had met Shuichi.

“I’m sorry. Things haven’t been the same around here since before Kagome was in the hospital. Since then she’s almost like a different person. I don’t know how to talk to her anymore, and she refuses to tell us anything about what happened to her. She trains as a miko of the shrine from before dawn until we’re all in bed. If she’s not training then she’s tending to things around the shrine.” Kimiko took a drink from her tea before continuing.

“She refuses any help from anyone. Her voice box was damaged from when she was attacked, but even though she can not speak she won’t take sign language, and rarely writes to communicate either. I’m afraid she’s limiting herself. At this rate how will she find employment? How will she make a living? Her grandfather and I are at a loss, and so he called your father for help.”

Her shoulders sagged wearily, and both Eiri and Tatsuha could see the truth. What had happened was taking it’s toll on everyone here.

“What exactly happened that you do know?” Tatsuha asked wanting to hear it from her as what their father had told them wasn’t much at all.

“Kagome spent a lot of her time away from home. She traveled with some friends for a while. We didn’t even know she had come home when she did. Souta found her covered in blood. We called the ambulance right away when he came into the house to get us. He looked terrified. We almost lost her twice on the way to the hospital. She spent a month in a coma as she healed. When she finally woke up she was different. She wouldn’t tell anyone what had happened so we really don’t know how she got so injured. I don’t know what to do to help her. I’m hoping that some time away from everything will help to heal whatever hurt she’s still carrying…”

 

123

A little over half an hour had passed since Kagome had come to her bedroom to get away from her mother, but she didn’t notice that passage of time. She was lost in memories and emotions she had thought to have buried. Her eyes squeezed shut and her body shuddered and she sat curled in a ball in the corner of her bed. Her own mother was sending her away. She didn’t want her just like he hadn’t wanted her.

‘Why does this always happen?’ Kagome thought as golden eyes and silver hair flashed across her mind's eye.

She was brought out of her memory when a sharp knock sounded from her door. Still she did not raise her head or respond in any way as the hinge creaked almost silently. Kagome could tell who it was from their aura before even looking up. He didn’t move from his spot as he leant against the door frame.

She could feel him watching her as her body started to calm its trembling with his steady presence. He stood there in silence for several moments as he allowed her to calm down. No one had been able to sooth her so easily since she had come home for good. He had known her as a child, and so he was familiar, but he had not been around her during those years. He wasn't someone who was judging her every move as they tried to find anything wrong with how she was acting. Taking a deep cleansing breath  
Kagome looked up at her cousin.

-Eiri.- His name was silent, but he seemed to understand as he nodded slightly before looking at the mess she had made in her room after she had come up here.

The floor was littered with shards from the mirror. Eiri made his way around the broken fragments and to her bed where he sat before taking her right hand in his own. She had not noticed the blood that coated her knuckles. Some of the shards were still imbedded in her hand, but she had not registered the pain.

"You didn't even notice, did you?" His voice was deep but gentle as he started to clean away the blood after grabbing the first aid kit that was always near her bed now. 

Kagome only shook her head as she watched him pull out the few shards in her skin with deft fingers. Once it was cleared of blood and bandaged Eiri released her. They sat there in silence for a moment before Kagome looked up at him questioningly. Why had he come after her?

"The old man told your mother he would help you. You can go back to the temple. Honestly I don't think it will help. The temple isn't that much different from your shrine." Eiri said as he stood and shook a cigarette out of his pack.

Kagome stood up quickly to close the door before her mother or grandfather could walk by her room and see him smoking in the house. She shook her head at the look he sent her before pointing at his lip where the cigarette rested before motioning him to wait. Then she made her way over to her window and pulled it wide open. With a quick movement she was out the window and on the roof. He followed her only to see her reach up and pull her own pack from a hidden section of the roof.

"Kimiko doesn't know I take it." Eiri's voice was amused as she got comfortable.

Kagome shook her head to answer him before holding her hand up to her side.

"Only your brother?" Eiri asked just to confirm that he understood her.

With a nod Kagome settled next to him as she lit her own before handing him her lighter. Looking around even Eiri had to admit that this was a good spot. They were hidden from anyone on the ground by the tree, but the view of the woods behind the shrine was clear for them to see where they were. A comfortable silence fell before Eiri spoke again.

“I have a spare room at my place. You’re welcome to it.” He said only to see the surprise cross her face.

-Don’t you have a lover? I don’t want to intrude…- Her mouth moved silently as she looked back at him hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.

There was nothing for her to write with out here, after all. 

“My lover? He lives with me too. As long as you can put up with him then I don’t see the problem.” Eiri’s voice was casual as if stating fact.

Kagome looked confused as she tried to make sense of what he was offering. Here he was offering her to move into his house with the both of them. All without even speaking to his lover first. With this really be okay? She'd really didn't want to be the cause of problems between the two of them.

-Shouldn't you call your lover first?- She asked and she made a phone sign with her fingers and a questioning look.

Eiri only took a moment to figure out what she was trying to say. He didn't know what a problem her family was having with communicating with her. He could understand her just fine without the help of pen and paper. Yes, it took a little longer, but if this was the way she was the most comfortable then he wouldn’t push the issue. 

He shook his head a bit as he looked back at her before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sent a short text to Shuichi telling him briefly that he may have a cousin coming to stay with them. That was; if he could convince her. As it was it seems one thing hadn’t changed with her. She was still considerate of others.

He honestly thought that his place would be better for her then at the temple with his old man. Shuichi had done wonders to heal him from his dark past. He had a thing about accepting people with no reservations. That was just the kind of person he was. As it was now he really could see a lot of himself in his younger cousin. She was hurting, and maybe just maybe, his little lover could help her as well. His phone chimed only a few seconds after he sent the message.

"He's fine with it." He told her as he finished his cigarette just before she did.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was family, but they had only ever been close to each other as small children. It had been years since they had last even spoken. Now here he was making her an offer, and trying to help her were even her mother had given up. Honey brown looked into light brown eyes with appreciation and a small smile. Maybe this could be a good thing. 

123456


	2. Chapter Two

Hear Me

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Two

It hadn't taken long for Kagome to get her things ready while Eiri spoke to her mother and his little brother. Tatsuha had made a call to their father to let him know that Eiri would be taking charge of their cousin. He had readily agreed; happy that his oldest son had finally taken some interest in something to do with the family. It was unexpected, but a welcome change.

The car was silent while Eiri drove the three of them back to his home in the city. Kagome felt anxiety twist her stomach as they pulled into the driveway. The light was giving way to darkness in the evening hours and she could see a light on from inside her cousin's flat. Yes, Eiri had said his lover was okay with her living with them, but would he still feel the same after meeting her?

‘I really hope Eiri was right.’ She thought as the three of them stepped out of the car.

“Tatsuha, grab Kagome’s bags.” Eiri ordered his brother before walking to the door.

“Don’t worry about it. Go on and meet Shuichi.” Tatsuha said somewhat gently as he motioned her toward the building when she turned to help him with her things.

That was one of the things she had noticed about the younger man. Tatsuha often spoke softly to her; as if speaking to an injured animal. Yet Kagome found she didn’t really mind it. His aura told her what kind of person he was. He had been raised away from some of the harsher realities of life, and reminded her of another monk she had known who held his own place in her heart and memory. He didn’t treat her like glass that was ready to break, but as someone he cared about.

Taking a steadying breath Kagome joined Eiri at the door only to jump back in surprise as a young man came barreling into the blond man next to her. She watched in amusement as her cousin shifted subtly to better support the other man's weight even as his face took on a deadpan expression and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Sometimes there were benefits to not being able to speak, and this was one of them. She took more time to observe other people, and notice the slightest shift in demeanor. Eiri may not have been the most expressive person in the word, but to her, his affection for this younger pink haired man was clear at this moment. If he didn’t care for him than he wouldn’t have left himself open for the contact between them, and he would have let the younger one fall rather than support him.

“Yuki! You’re finally home!” The pinkette smiled brightly even as his lover pushed him off of him.

“Let us in the door you brat.” Eiri growled as Kagome followed him in.

“Oh! It this the cousin you told me would be staying with us?” Wide purple eyes looked over at her and Kagome couldn’t believed what she had heard. 

Her arms crossed as she narrowed her eyes to glare at her cousin. At that moment Tatsuha stumbled in the door and dropped her bags to the side. Seeing her stare down his brother, he couldn’t help but laugh. It was the same look a mother would give to a kid when she had caught them in a lie.

“What did you do now big brother?” Tatsuha asked with a hand raised to cover his smile.

“Hell if I know.” Eiri said and went to turn away down the hall only to be stopped by a small hand on his arm.

-The hell you don’t! You told him I was staying here. What ever happened to asking if it was alright with him? He’s your lover, and if he doesn’t feel comfortable with me being here then I shouldn’t stay here.- Kagome moved her mouth in silence as her hands made gestures as she tried to help them know what she was saying.

It was apparent that she would be yelling if she could. They gestures she was making were too rapid to make much sense to anyone. Unfortunately for her, one of the young men was looking at her in complete confusion, another was trying the work it out, and the one who usually seemed to understand her just gave her a blank stare.

“Uhh… I’m sorry, but what’s going on?” Shuichi asked in confusion as he looked at Kagome who seemed to be scolding her cousin.

“Shuichi, this is Kagome Higurashi, our second cousin. Kagome this is Eiri’s lover Shuichi Shindou. I think that she’s mad at him for not asking you if you were okay with her staying here. Did I get it right?” Tatsuha asked Kagome only to receive a nod in return before she turned to greet Shuichi with a small wave.

“You can’t talk?” Shuichi asked honestly in surprise.

Kagome only shook her head and tapped the scars on her throat. He couldn’t see them well in the dim lighting, but it didn’t take long before a look of understanding crossed his face. His perpetual smile dimmed a bit as he looked at the marred skin. Kagome, seeing the sadness in his gaze, held her hands up and shook her head in alarm. She hadn’t meant to make him feel bad.

“Stop that.” Eiri scolded Shuichi with a fist to the back of his head to knock him out of it.

“Owie! Yuki! What was that for?” Shuichi whined and held the back of his head with both hands.

“She doesn’t want your sympathy. Kagome was only showing you to explain why she can’t speak. It just takes a little longer to understand what she says so you have to be a little patient.” Tatsuha said with a smile as he rested his elbow on the girl's shoulder comfortingly.

This time a more genuine smile took over as they all made their way into the living room. The room was well lit and Kagome could tell Eiri must be a minimalist as there was very little furniture. It worked to give the space a open and modern feel. It was completely opposite from the traditional environments of the temple or the shrine where they had grown up. While she would have been more comfortable in a more traditional space because of her time in the past, this place suited her older cousin. She noticed the television playing once she has seated herself between Eiri and Tatsuha with Shuichi on the other side of his lover. It was what was playing across the screen that caught her attention.

-Shuichi?!- Her eyes widened in surprise before pointing at the screen and then back to the singer on the couch.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Shuichi is the lead singer for the band Bad Luck. It was all over the news a little over a year ago when the press found out about their relationship.” Tatsuha chuckled as Kagome shook her head to answer him.

-Was that your dream? To make music? To sing?- Kagome asked slowly so she knew Shuichi could follow.

It took a few minutes, but then Shuichi smiled brightly when he figured it out.

“Yes! My friend Hiro and I started Bad Luck. I have always been a fan of Nittle Grasper, and of Ryuuichi Sakuma. I started singing because I wanted to be just like him.” Kagome smiled softly for the first time at his enthusiastic reply even as her eyes took on a more far away look.

“Okay. That’s enough. I have work to finish. Show Kagome her room, brat.” Eiri said as he stood and walked down the hall and into his office without any further comment.

Kagome focused her gaze on his back as he left with a small scowl. She had been lost in the memory of the day her grandfather had told her he would have Souta inherit the shrine instead of her. The day he had pretty much told her that not only was she damaged, but almost useless to their family now. Yes, she was still a miko. Yet a miko who could not chant, sing the songs, speak the invocations and words of ritual, or even simply greet parishioners and make them feel welcomed really had so little to offer. Her purification had been the only thing, and she did not have to be present on shrine grounds at all times for that.

She had never really had a dream to work towards like Shuichi. As a child she had already known she was expected to take over the shrine after her father. When he had died it had just solidified the reality, and before she had turned fifteen and fallen down the well she had resigned herself to it. Then during those three years traveling through the well Kagome had been too busy trying to complete her mission and to survive to think of any dreams she may have had for herself. Her path had already been decided long ago as far as she was concerned, and so hadn't really thought about it. 

She didn’t know what she wanted for herself now that she had been freed from duty and obligation. She had been lost and drifting for months now. Did Eiri know that she had gotten lost in her own thoughts about the future? He had left abruptly, and she had been startled out of that train of thought by his abrupt departure. Had he really read her so well in only a moment?

‘Wait… my room?’ The thought startled her back to her current reality.

Here, in Eiri’s place. Living with him and his lover. A lover who was just as famous a singer as he was a writer. A lover that he still hadn’t even asked if it was alright with him for her to be here. 

-Eiri!- She yelled silently only to be completely unheard as she stood suddenly and started to stomp in the direction he had gone only for Tatsuha to stop her gently with the soft grip on her arm.

“Just ignore him, Kagome. He gets like that sometimes.” Turning to look at him she glanced toward Shuichi as she tried to convey why she was upset.

It took him a moment before he remembered what happened earlier. Tatsuha chuckled a bit when he thought he got it, and looked at Shuichi who was looking a bit startled at Kagome’s sudden movement.

“So, Shuichi, you don’t mind having Kagome here do you?” He asked already knowing what he would say.

Shuichi looked back and forth between the two. This had been an eventful day. First he had been stuck at the studio under the watchful eyes of K as Yuki had said he was going to take care of something today and not to expect him for dinner. Then, as he’s talking to Mr. Sakano and Mr. Tohma, he gets a text from said lover saying he will be bringing someone from his family home to stay with them for a while. Knowing how Yuki is, he had agreed even though the older man hadn’t been asking. Then when Yuki finally gets home he is with his brother and a woman who he introduces as a cousin. A cousin who can’t talk, but wanted to make sure he was alright with her being here.

“It’s fine. Yuki must have his reasons for wanting you here. You’re his family so I’m okay.” He told her before looking back at Tatsuha as he spoke.

“We then that settles it. You’ll be staying here, and you don’t have to feel bad about it. I, on the other hand, have to head out.” Kagome nodded to thank him for everything that day and watched him head out the door.

“Well you must be tired. Let’s get you moved in!” Shuichi said before gathering her bags that Tatsuha had left by the entryway and leading her over to the same hall that Eiri had gone down before.

He pointed out rooms along the way.

“The kitchen is over there off the living room. Down here we have the bathroom right here, and then mine and Yuki’s room.” Shuichi said as he pointed to the left side of the hall before continuing on the right.

“Across from the bathroom is Yuki’s study. He has a deadline coming up so if you need him he’ll mostly be in there. Next to that and across from our room is yours.”

Opening the door Shuichi took her bags inside before waiting as she looked around. Just like the rest of the place she had seen so far, this room was very modern as well, and only contained a bed, dresser, a lamp on the bedside table, and an empty closet. The room was bare of anything else, and the walls were a stark white. The stress from the changes the day had brought hit her as her shoulders slumped tiredly.

-Thank you.- Kagome said slowly before Shuichi turned to go to bed himself and leave her to get comfortable; shutting the door behind him so she could have some privacy.

Kagome let out a breath of relief as the door shut behind him and she allowed her body to sag into the full mattress with a small flop. She was so tired from the long and emotional day. If there was one thing she hadn’t expected when she had started her daily routine this morning; it was this. She honestly couldn’t be more grateful to have a cousin like Eiri.

They had not seen each other in years, and still she felt more comfortable with him than she had her grandfather, mother, or even Souta. He didn’t push her to communicate, but paid attention when she did. Actually it had taken very little for him to understand what she was trying to say. As a writer, she guessed he had come to be the type of person who paid attention to the small cues of the people around him. He really had changed since they were children, but then again, so had she in those years.

Tatsuha and Shuichi had taken a little time, but they had made the effort to understand her without getting frustrated and asking her to just write it out. Tatsuha was only a couple years younger than her, but he treated her more like he was the older one. He reminded her so much of a certain dark haired and purple eyed monk from her past. There was just something about his aura that made her think of her old friend. 

Shuichi had surprised her. He was bright and cheerful. He had clung to Eiri like he was his everything, and didn’t even flinch at the cold treatment he had received. He was in love, and seemed so secure in that love. If only she could have been like that. Was he really so strong, or was it something else? The sight had left her happy that Eiri had found someone who looked at him like that, but at the same time it left her feeling weak.

Her love had broken her in so many ways. She never wanted to feel like that again. It had shredded her will to live or to love again. The experience haunted her, and it would continue to do so. She clenched her fist to her side as she saw flashes of memories replay themselves in her mind’s eye. No, try as she might to bury it, she could never forget.

123

The next day passed in relative peace as Kagome had been too tired to even dream. She was only grateful she had been spared at least one night to a restful sleep without nightmares. Shuichi would be spending most of the day at work, and Eiri was holed up in his office. The steady clicking of the keyboard a reminder that she was not really as alone as she felt.

She had decided not to disturb him in his work, and to help out with what she could around the house even as she focused her ki more strongly around the Shikon so as not to let it have the power to influence those around her. It was something she had decided to try in place of her usual morning cleansing of the shrine grounds. To her happiness it seemed to be working, and she could feel the jewel’s power retreat into the subtle barrier she had placed. The only downside was the slight feeling of fatigue from the consistent focus.

It was well into the afternoon, and she was almost done with cooking them all dinner when the clicking from the other room stopped. Soft footfalls made their way toward the kitchen and soon Kagome knew she wasn’t alone in the kitchen any more. She waited for him to speak as she left the chicken to simmer, and pulled one of his beers out of the fridge to set on the counter next to him. He had been up all night working on his manuscript and so she figured he may need one to relax.

The crack of the top of the can being opened was heard behind her has she finished the rice, and pulling down three plates and bowls for the rice and chicken. She easily started prepping the dishes. Turning off the heat she checked the time. Another few minutes and Shuichi should be home if he made it back at the time he had told her that morning. Quickly she started setting the table with easy movements before turning to look at Eiri and point at the chair for him to sit down.

“You know I didn’t ask you to come stay with me so I would have a housekeeper. You are free to do what you want.” The man said as he sat down while he took another drink from the can.

-I wanted to clean, and I wanted to cook dinner.- She replied just as the front door opened and Shuichi walked in.

“I’m back! Oh?” Shuichi called only to look at the both of them in surprise that dinner was already on the table.

-Have a seat. You must be hungry. I hope you like chicken katsu with curry.- Kagome motion slowly to the food as she took her own seat and poured some tea for herself.

“This looks great! Thanks, I’m starving.” Shuichi smiled brightly at her in thanks before bouncing happily over to the table and taking his own seat. 

Several minutes passed as the three of them ate, and Kagome noticed Eiri start to relax from working on his newest book. What neither he or Shuichi knew was that she has used a few herbs that helped with stress in this meal. She had learned a lot about them while she had been training in the older ways of a miko in the past. It made her feel better that she was able to help in some way. Even if it was just because of this knowledge of herbs.

-How was your day?- She asked the singer slowly after a few minutes.

Shuichi blinked owlishly and pulled his chopsticks away from his mouth. He chewed as he thought about what she was trying to ask. Swallowing the mouthful he smiled brightly when he figured it out.

“Great! We’re working on a new song. K, our manager, told us today that we may be going on tour soon. They’re wanting me to write another song if we do so we can play it at the first concert.” He said happily eating another bite when she gave him a small smile because of how happy he sounded.

“What about you, Kagome? What do you intend to do now that you’re away from the shrine?” Eiri asked as he set his own chopsticks down; finished with his meal.

She had a troubled look as she thought about his question. What would she do now? She couldn’t go back to the shrine. Not after her grandfather and mother had given up and sent her away. She couldn’t communicate well, and so most jobs were out. 

Being a miko was the only thing she knew, and in this day and age the duties of a miko were different than in the past. There she would have been able to just travel and help villages with troublesome demons. That was not an option now. There was no going back.

-I don’t really know. The shrine is all I know, and I can’t do that anymore.- She replied with a few motions and slumped her shoulders.

“Well what do you like to do? Let’s-” Eiri was interrupted by the loud knocking on the door.

Eiri stood with an annoyed expression and made his way to the door. Kagome looked curious as to who that could be at this time of day. She took the last bite of her own meal, and placed her chopsticks down. Shuichi, recognizing the woman's voice just smiled nervously as he finished his tea. The woman at door was reprimanding Yuki for something again as she walked in.

“I heard from Tatsuha. Really, why didn’t either of you come get me. It’s been years since any of us have seen her, and now I find out she’s here at your place.” The woman huffed as she strode quickly into the room and Kagome perked up at the sight of her.

-Mika!- She recognized her and quickly stood to give her a hug in greeting.

“Kagome. It’s so good to see you!” Mika smiled happily as she folded her arms around the shorter woman in a tight embrace that lasted a few minutes as they soaked in the presence of the other.

As children they had spent time together as well. They weren’t as close in age as Kagome was to Eiri or Tatsuha, but they had been the only girls out of the boys in their family. Kagome had missed Mika and the feeling of an older sister that came with her presence. It was a comforting feeling, and she was glad to have that back. 

“It was late by the time we got back.” Eiri replied to Mika’s earlier questioning before grabbing another beer out of the fridge and then heading down the hall back to his office in order to escape from the older woman.

“Tatsuha told me everything. Are you sure you’re alright? Staying here with Eiri, I mean. He can be a bit difficult.” Mika asked as she pulled the younger woman over to sit with her on the sofa.

-I’m alright. Eiri offered so it’s not like I was pushed on him.- Kagome replied slowly with soft motions after they had released each other.

“He offered? That’s unusual.” Mika said in response with a puzzled look once she got it.

-He’s changed, but he’s still the cousin I’ve known since we were little. He always did look out for me when we were children.- Kagome replied with a smile smile when Mika lit up once she figured out what her slow motions meant.

“He was pretty protective of you. How are you adjusting to Shuichi?” Mika said patiently, and it made Kagome happy that she, like her brothers and Shuichi, was taking the time to let her speak the way she was most comfortable.

-I don’t know him that well yet, but I can tell he cares a lot for Eiri. As long as Eiri is happy with him then I know he must be special.- Kagome told her with a small smile as she heard the singer they were talking about in the kitchen.

It would seem that she and Eiri had abandoned him to take care of the dishes. She felt bad for that, but he had started on them without a word regardless. With Mika here she couldn’t just abandon the older woman in the living room. It would be rude, and she couldn’t do that to her when it had been such a long time since they had visited with each other.

“I suppose.” Mika said reluctantly in agreement; even she had noticed the slight softening of her brother around the hyperactive pinkette.

What surprised her was that Kagome could see it. To her knowledge the younger woman hadn’t known what Eiri was like in the years since they had last met as children. She must be very observant to be able to see that in such a short amount of time. Then again. From what she had wrung out of Tatsuha, Kagome had been through alot herself.

-How have you been? I heard you’d gotten married.- Kagome said as she drew her attention back to her.

“Yes, his name is Tohma. I’m actually pregnant right now.” Mika admitted only to smile herself at the small smile Kagome gave her at the news.

-Really? Congratulations! That’s great news.- Mika could feel Kagome’s excitement for her and she couldn’t help the smile of her own.

“Thank you. Now, are you all unpacked yet?” She asked only to stand when Kagome shook her head.

“Well then let’s get that done, and then I have to head out. I just wanted to come see you today, and make sure you would be alright here with these boys.” Mika continued with on hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

-I’ll be just fine.- Kagome replied as she stood and led Mika to the room that would be hers while she was staying here.

“That’s not much luggage.” Mika said with a small scowl when she looked at the two suitcases and single bag sitting there just inside the door. 

One of the suitcases was sitting open with clothes, and she could see that even inside of it there wasn’t much in it. Kagome shrugged before opening the other one to reveal that half of the bag was books while the other half was clothes. Mika looked in surprise. This was all she had brought?

“These are all you brought for clothes?” She frowned a bit when Kagome nodded.

-What?- She asked a bit puzzled by her cousins expression.

“Okay, we’re going shopping. Now. Then we’ll do this when we get back. Come on.” Mika said as she grabbed Kagome’s hand and pulled her out of the room.

“I’m taking Kagome shopping with me, Eiri!” She hollered at the closed door of her brothers office as they passed by.

123456

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Updates are coming as the chapters are finished and then edited. Updates my be fast or slow depending on my inspiration, and which one of the ones I'm working on at any given time. Let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Ryu


	3. Chapter Three

Hear Me

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Three

A few weeks later Kagome jolted herself out of bed in a cold sweat. She panted in fright as she looked around the somewhat familiar room before registering where she was. Letting out a deep breath she started to calm when she knew that she was safe. It was just another nightmare from her past. The skin on the top of her hip twinged as the images played through her mind again.

‘It’s in the past. It’s already happened. Why do I have to keep remembering it? He’s dead! He’s dead, and he’ll never hurt me again; so why?’ Kagome choked back a sob and turned to the drawer next to her.

Inside were several different sized bottles with different pills in varying shapes, sizes and colors. All with one thing in common. They had been prescribed to her, and some days she felt they were the only thing keeping her sane through the sleepless nights. She downed the one for anxiety dry before throwing the bottle back in the drawer and slamming it shut.

After a few minutes she felt her body start to relax a bit more, and knowing that though she was still exhausted from another one of Mika’s shopping sprees, there would be no more sleep waiting for her tonight. She could hear the steady typing faintly from the other side of the wall. Kagome found the sound and the thought of her cousin’s presence soothing. Picking up the well worn pad of paper next to her bed, and her cigarettes with the lighter she made her way out of the room and the the closed door next to it. Giving it a light knock she opened the door to see Eiri stop typing and look up at her.

Their eyes connected in the dim light from the laptop and Kagome pointed to the chaise nearby in a silent question. Did he mind if she sat in here with him? Eiri nodded before turning back to his work, and Kagome folded her legs under her as she made herself comfortable next to the desk. With a slightly shaky movement she pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it before setting the rest of the pack and light on the desk next to her cousins own pack and the ash tray.

They sat there in a comfortable silence with the only sounds being the steady tapping of fingers on the keyboard, shuffling of papers as the notebook was opened to a clean page, the slow inhale of smoke, and the light scratching as pen slid across paper.  
An hour passed, and then two as Kagome’s mind settled and the words flowed steadily to the paper. The notebook was so well worn that the cover was starting to fall apart from daily handling, and it only had a few blank pages left before she would have to start again in a new one. This was her third one in the last year; the very first two of which was safely tucked away. 

“It’s over now.” Eiri said as he watched her light her sixth cigarette in the two hours since she had entered the room.

Kagome looked up at him when he spoke and sighed softly to herself when she realized her was speaking to her. She just knew he had noticed the shaking of her fingers as she fumbled with that first cigarette. He may have been busy writing, but he was still ever observant of her actions. Kagome knew that he would notice her troubles, and so she had hidden in her room when she’d had nightmares, but the appeal of his company had finally won out. Right now he was giving her the chance to talk about what was on her mind, but he wasn’t pushing her to tell him. That’s all her mother and grandfather had ever done.

(I know. I just relive it in my sleep sometimes. I’m okay now though.) She wrote when she had flipped to a fresh page.

There was so little light in the room that she knew he would have a hard time reading her lips and movements. She handed him the pad and watched as he read before he handed it back. She knew from the pensive look on his face that he was thinking about if he should say what he wanted to. He didn’t want her to shut down on him, and if he said what he wanted to then she just might.

Eiri may have changed through the years, but one thing Kagome had learned in the weeks she had been staying with him and Shuichi was that he was still the same person at his core that she had grown up with. He was still her caring and protective second cousin. He had always looked out for her when they were together as children, and he had been doing the same now. She didn’t know all the details of what had happened to him when they were younger. All she knew was that he had gone to live in America because of other kids harassing him about his hair and eye color. Something had happened that had hurt him, and now he wasn’t as open or expressive.

“You don’t ever have to tell anyone what happened. All any of us can do right now is guess, Kagome, and I know I haven’t been there for you since we were kids. I am here for you now.” Eiri’s voice was calm, and a bit awkward as he spoke.

It was more than he had said on the subject before. They looked at each other for several minutes as Kagome thought about what he was offering. Her heart clenched as she thought about it. Should she tell him? Would he believe her, and if he did, would he understand? Somehow, she felt he would be able to understand her better than anyone. Several minutes passed in silence as Eiri waited for her response.

The quiet scratching on paper filled the room for only a few seconds. Kagome’s hand shook as she handed him the notebook, her eyes cast downward so they were hidden by her hair. Eiri took the paper slowly, giving her time to take it back if she wanted, before reading the words she had written. His eyes narrowed and he reached for a cigarette he knew he would need if this conversation was going to continue.

(My scars came from the person who I loved most.) Was all she had written, but it was enough for him.

She had been hurt by someone she had cared for. It was a concept he was all too familiar with.

“Kagome.” Eiri spoke as she stood from her seat and motioned for him to wait as she went to her room.

When she returned with a thick notebook in hand, she turned on the light, and shut and locked the door. If they were going to talk about this then she didn’t want Shuichi coming in. She liked the singer, but she didn’t know him well enough for him to be part of this. Eiri, she felt a kinship with for reasons she couldn’t even understand. Even though they were family the feeling was more than she had even had with her own brother. Kagome picked up the notebook she had written in again.

(I’ve never wanted anyone to know. No one would ever believe me. They would think I was crazy. Will you believe me, Eiri? Will you believe what I have done?) She wrote and waited for his response.

“People lie about a lot of things. However, I do not believe you would lie. Not about what has happened to you.” Eiri replied only for his eyes to widen slightly in surprise when Kagome launched herself at his chest in a tight hug.

It was slightly awkward as he was still sitting in his chair. Light brown eyes softened as he looked down at the long dark hair of his favorite cousin. He had an idea of how she was feeling right now. Wrapping his arms around her, Eiri lifted and carried her back over to the chaise where he made them both comfortable with her on his lap. There he waited for her to calm down as she curled herself into his chest. When she did Kagome sat up and wrote in the notebook once again.

(I wrote it all in this when I got out of the hospital. It was eating me alive, but I just couldn’t tell anyone. Souta looked up to him, and mom trusted him. I couldn’t bring myself to tell them. Can we just stay like this while you read it?) She wrote before she handed him both notebooks.

Eiri read what she wrote silently before he shifted to get more comfortable with a nod. She had sat with him like this once before when they were children; when her father died. He knew this had to be just as hard for her now as that was then. Here she had written it all down, and now she was trusting him with what had happened to her. If all she wanted was to sit curled up with him while he read it then he would let her. He wanted to help her, and if this would provide any comfort to her as her secrets were being told then so be it.

123

Hours passed as the night turned into early morning. They had heard Shuichi leave for work a little while ago. Still, Eiri read silently through the notebook. He had paused a few times in the pages to squeeze her arm gently in comfort, or to look for a scar that had been mentioned.

He read attentively, and was almost at the end. This had happened to her? As unbelievable as it was he knew Kagome had never been one to make up stories. The scars that coincided with the story were only further proof of the reality. Finally he came to the last page.

(Finally the Shikon No Tama had been completed. Naraku was defeated, but there had been losses on our end as well. Kohaku had returned to death after Naraku had torn the shard from his back in a desperate bid for more power. Sango’s cries still deafen my ears when I think about it. After everything she had lost the last of her family. Koga had been killed by Kagura, and Miroku was poisoned by the hell wasps. We were lucky to have the last epi-pen in my backpack. I was only thankful that Shippo had stayed in the village with Kaede when the battle broke out.

We were all injured in some way, but I had the least of it with the gash across my thigh and scratches everywhere. I didn’t pay any attention to it as I was treating Miroku.   
We had survived, and I was grateful for that. Sesshomaru had left once he was certain Naraku was dead. None of us were suspecting what happened next.

Inuyasha’s claws raked across my hip roughly drawing blood as he spun me around. I tried yelling his name, but those same claws soon found my throat. It was then, as those claws dug themselves into my throat, that he told me. He demanded the Shikon to bring Kikyo back to life, and my soul because she could not live without it.

The man I loved wanted to kill me to bring back his dead lover. It was more than I could bare. My mind snapped, and my heart ached as my reiki burst from me in defense. I couldn’t see through the blood and my tears, but I could hear his screams as he was pushed back. I had purified him. I killed him.

My vision was fading, but I could feel as Sango and Miroku pushed me onto Kirara’s back. Blood was everywhere and I could hear the panic in my friends voices. I knew then I was dying from both the blood loss and my inability to breath properly. Kirara managed to get me back to the well, and somehow back to my own time. Souta found me at the bottom of the well...)

The writing went on to tell of how she drifted in her coma, and of when she woke up. When she found out she had lost her voice, and she’d needed a feeding tube to bypass her trachea for the first few months as she healed. The pressures from her family to tell them what had happened, and when she had been denied to take over the shrine. Something she had always been expected to do.

Eiri dropped the notepad to the side of the chaise before wrapping his arms securely around the amazing young woman in his lap as she shivered; knowing he knew everything now. She buried her face in his chest as she just soaked in his steady presence. Eiri said nothing as she took what comfort he could give. What could he possibly say?

Everything he had just read seemed impossible. He believed her because she really had no reason to lie. Rather than lying about what she had been through she had stayed silent on what happened all this time. It really was a fantastical story, but he had grown up at his family’s temple. He had heard the old legends growing up as well.

They sat there is silence as her body slowly stopped it’s shivering, and only a few stubborn tears continued to trail slowly from dark lashes. Eiri just let her take the time she needed. This was something he knew she must have been needing for a long time, and so he just patiently allowed her the time to purge herself of all the emotions she had built up over the last year. He wasn’t the most expressive person, by far, but this was one thing he could do for her.

Eiri had half thought she had fallen asleep when Kagome shifted to look up at him. She studied his reaction only to find his expression calm. He reached over to their cigarettes as he shifted and brought back the ashtray and lighter with them before handing her one and taking one for himself. It was a bad habit, but had the effect of soothing her frayed nerves with both the effect of the nicotine, and the repetitive motions. It was more than Kagome had cried since everything had happened, and she found herself reassured by Eiri’s calm silence as she sat up more to receive the cigarette and lighter he had handed her. The calm quiet that had settled between them was comfortable as they both took a few hits before she turned to him.

-Thank you, Eiri.- She mouthed with a small smile, and though she received only a nod in return, Kagome knew that he understood.

“You survived.” His words held a deep meaning when he spoke a few minutes later, and she felt a weight that had been there for the last year throb in pain.

Yet, there was also a kind of relief she had found in his words.

-Yes.- She agreed as blue looked back into the piercing light brown that was lit with a look of knowing.

“Do you regret it?” The question was asking so many things with just that one sentence.

Did she regret living after all that had happened? Did she regret what she had done in order to survive? Did she regret not dying? Did she regret having to kill the man she had loved just so she could have the chance to live?

-I don’t regret that I’m still alive. It’s because I’m still alive that I can remember the better things. It’s knowing that things ended that way is what bothers me. I still think, what if I had just done something differently? Would he have still done that? Could I have saved him, somehow?- Kagome replied slowly and her lower lip trembled before she took another silent inhale of the smoke before putting it out in the tray.

“I wasn’t your responsibility to save him, Kagome. The only one who could have done that was himself. He made his own choices. Those questions may never go away, but you know well enough that someone can only be responsible for their own actions. The end result is something the rest of us just have to live with.” The look on his face took a darker turn, and Kagome knew that in some way he wasn’t just talking about her and Inuyasha.

Her mind flashed back to their childhood. To the young boy she had known as they grew up. The boy she only knew something had happen to after he had left Japan for a time. That boy that she could now scarcely see in the man in front of her. It was then she knew.

That feeling a familiarity wasn’t just from when they were children. The understanding that she got from his words and actions spoke more to her than she had realized before now. She wasn’t the only one who had lost someone she had cared for. She wasn’t the only one who’d had to kill so that she could live. Kagome now recognized that gleam that had entered his eyes. She had seen it before in her friends in the past. It was a darkness that someone who had killed another in order to survive carried.

What had happen to Eiri in the years since they had last seen each other?

-I know you’re right. It’s just going to take some time. Writing helps me sometimes.- She replied after tapping his hand to gain his attention.

“Writing?” Eiri asked a little bemused as he thought of his own work.

-Songs.- Kagome answered simply as she picked up her other notebook before handing it to him.

He had already read what she had written on her adventures in the past. He had not called her a liar, and so her trust in him had only grown. She had already trusted him with that much. The lyrics she had written when the emotions became too much are really just an extension of that. It had been her release over the last year.

The room was quiet for several minutes as Eiri read through a few different pages. Kagome smiled slightly as she seen his eyebrows raise before he looked up at her. He had shown her so much understanding of what she had gone through already. It would make sense that he would know what the lyrics were about.

Kagome watched as he paused on one that she recognized all too well. The word Haunted at the top of the page had been traced many times over. The words were written in a shaky hand and ink splotched the page from where tears had fallen on the still wet ink. It had been written after one of the worse nights for her. The nightmares plaguing her mind after the year anniversary of Naraku’s defeat. After HIS death.

“When did you start writing like this?” Eiri asked her after reading through the last of the words on the page.

His finger traces the grooves of the indents where the title was written. Light brown eyes stared blankly at the paper. The words resounding with something deeper in him. Kagome placed her hand on his arm and squeezed gently to get him to look up at her.

-Since I woke up in the hospital. I’ll never be able to sing, but putting everything down helps.- She told him with a small smile.

Eiri could see just how broken that smile really was. It was nothing like the smile he had known as a child. She had used to sing when she was happy, and he could remember the beautiful lilt she’d had when she had done so. Her voice had no doubt changed since then. The tones of a child growing into that of a woman. How he wished he could hear the songs he held written on paper.

Yet, he would never hear them from the one who had written them.

Suddenly, Eiri understood what had caused so much of her mother's grief. Inuyasha had robbed Kagome of her voice, and in doing so had taken something from not only her. He had robbed her family, and anyone Kagome would meet in the future. Sure, he could understand her just fine, but not everyone would.

“How do you feel about going somewhere?” Eiri asked her as his hand gripped the notebook, and he looked at her with a small gleam in his eye.

Kagome looked back a little surprised by the question, but could only nod in response.

123456

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the latest. Home you liked it. Let me know what you thought. It took a while to get it all down with everything I have going on. I’ve been more occupied with my others stories as it is now.
> 
> ~Ryu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was only going to be a very long one shot, but then I started getting too long. ^_^
> 
> Updates will be slow as I have a few other stories in progress as well right now. Hope you liked it, and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Until then,  
> Ryu


End file.
